Win Prizes Everyday!
:Daily Prize Bonanza redirects here. Win prizes everyday! is a recurring event. Everyday players can win certain prizes for a specific number of runs or plays. The play counts will be reset on the next day, so they can "win the prizes everyday". Several alternative names has been issued including "Play x times a day and get rewards!" and "Daily Prize Bonanza". However, a "play" only counts when the player reaches certain stage on the run. The stage requirement has been changing from seasons to seasons - stage 3 (first and "New World" season), stage 5 (season 2 and "Edge of The World"), and stage 4 (on "The City of Wizards" and "Tower of Frozen Waves" seasons). Cookie Relay use is allowed. Starting in "New World" season update, there are multiple episodes in the game. All episodes will be included in the event, except Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins since it only has two stages. Tower of Frozen Waves is also excluded. In the June 17–23, 2016 and following events, however, players are required to reach certain stages and achieve scores to get the rewards instead of playing many times. This event is still named "Daily Prize Bonanza". List of Runs (Requirements) and prizes 27-31 March 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Get a present every day when you play 1, 3, 5, and 7 times! 29 May - 4 June 2014, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Gifts every day when you play 1, 3, 5, 7, and 10 times! 8 August 2014 - 14 August 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) Win prizes everyday for running 1, 3, 5, 7 times! 8 September 2014 - 15 September 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 22 September 2014 - 29 September 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 20 October 2014 - 23 October 2014 at 5p.m. (GMT+9) 18–23 January 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Win Prizes Everyday for running, 1, 3, 5, ? times! *The run required for 7 Crystals is different on each day, between 7-9 runs. 25 February - 2 March 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Win Prizes Everyday for running 2, 4, 8, ? times! *The run required for 5 Crystals is different on each day, between 11-13 runs. 7-13 April 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) The run required for 7 Crystals is different on each day, between 7-10 runs. 15-19 June 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 times a day and get rewards! *The event newsletter stated the event name differently than the previous event. This is the first time since the previous two seasons not to make the last play requirement unknown. 22-26 June 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 times a day and get rewards! *This event was the same as the previous one. This is the first time this event was duplicated. 31 July - 6 August 2015, 5 p.m. (GMT+9) Play 3, 6, 9 times a day and get rewards! During 31 July 2015, Cookie Run held the record for having the most active events running at one time. There were 7 events running, including this event. Other events running were Surprise Squirrel Shop, Alphabet Challenge Event, Photo Challenge, Target Event (July 2015), We've Reached 50M Users!, and Burning Time. September 11–17, 2015 Daily Prize Bonanza Win Prizes Everyday returns on September 2015 albeit with a new name, matching the name of the event in the mail box. The concept stays the same, players will have to run every day for 1, 3, 5, 7, and an unspecified number of times to get rewards. Like the very first event, the prize for the last one is unknown. Also, unlike previous events, there is more than one reward waiting after 7 runs. Players can run up to 30 times to receive more Crystals, which were not revealed in the newsletter. November 2–9, 2015 Daily Prize Bonanza This event returns on November 2015, with the same name as the previous event from September. Like the September event, there are prizes to be won that are not in the prize list. May 20–26, 2016 Daily Prize Bonanza It shares the same name with the last two events. It is the first of such events in the Tower of Frozen Waves season. It is also the first after the mailbox update and without a newsletter. June 17–23, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza Unlike previous "Daily Prize Bonanza" events, this event requires players to reach the last stage of the four main episodes and achieve a certain score to receive rewards. July 22–28, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza Similar to the previous "Daily Prize Bonanza" event, this event requires players to reach the certain stage of the four main episodes, get coins and achieve a certain score to receive rewards. August 19–25, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza Similar to the June 2016 "Daily Prize Bonanza" event, this event requires players to earn a certain number of coins to receive rewards. September 2–8, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza Similar to the many Daily Prize Bonanza events since June 2016, this event requires players to reach a certain stage of the four main episodes and achieve a certain score to receive rewards. September 16–22, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza In this Daily Prize Bonanza event, it requires players to achieve a certain score to receive rewards. November 4–10, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza This event requires players to reach the certain stage of the five main episodes to receive rewards. November 18–24, 2016 LINE Game 4th Anniversary Mission! For the first time since this event has changed its name to "Daily Prize Bonanza," this event came with a new name instead in par with the LINE Game 4th Anniversary. Also, this is one of the few events that came with a newsletter. The newsletter mentions to reach certain stages in Episode 4, despite the pictures in the newsletter being different from those missions. However, the pictures are correct. December 2–8, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza In this Daily Prize Bonanza event, it requires players to achieve a certain score to receive rewards. December 16–22, 2016 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza This event requires players to reach the certain stage of the five main episodes to receive rewards. December 30, 2016 - January 5, 2017 Mission Daily Prize Bonanza In this Daily Prize Bonanza event, it requires players to achieve a certain score to receive rewards. Gallery Win prizes everyday.png|Win Prizes Everyday Newsletter. Retrieved on August 2014. Win Prizes Everyday Oct 2014.png|October 20, 2014 newsletter. Win_Prizes_Everyday_Feb_2015.png|Win Prizes Everyday Newsletter. Retrieved on February 2015. 1-3-5-Runs.jpg|Newsletter for 7–13 April 2015 event. Retrieved on 7 Apr 2015. Daily Prize Bonanza 5-8-15.jpg|Newsletter for 31 July-6 August 2015 event. Retrieved on 5 August 2015. 9122015-Daily-Prize-Bonanza.png|September 11, 2015 newsletter. Daily Prize Bonanza November.jpg|November 2, 2015 newsletter. 13242068 990541271042845 734577877 o.jpg|May 20, 2016. Shown in mailbox Daily Prize Bonanza japanese.jpg|May 20, 2016 from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. 13467549_1006771149419857_157488674_o.jpg|June 17, 2016. Shown in mailbox 13459477_1006771152753190_1484383763_n.jpg|June 17, 2016 from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter LINE Game 4th Anniversary Mission.png|November 18, 2016 newsletter. Trivia *The Event name was called "Daily Prize Bonanza" in the mail box. Category:Events